


Kink Bingo

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: My books where you can request a story [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Lucifer (TV), Marvel, Overwatch (Video Game), Suicide Squad (2016), Supernatural, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Archangels, BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Brusies, Cages, Car Sex, Choking, Crossdressing, DDLG, Demons, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fivesome - F/M/F/M/F, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Food Kink, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome- F/F/M/M, Foursome- F/M/M/M, Gags, Gen, Grace Kink, Heaven, Hell, I suck at tagging, Leather, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgies, Phone Sex, Power Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Rubber, Sex, Sex Toys, Shaving, Shower Sex, Sister and brother, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Supernatural - Freeform, There's more characters, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waxing, Wincest - Freeform, bites, brother and brother, etc - Freeform, foursome F/F/F/M, gifs, i'm just going to turn this into a book, it'll make it easier for me, kink bingo, nsfw gifs, ropes, slave and master, you get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: I decided to try out this Kink Bingo thing, instead of making it a series, I'm making it a book.... It's easier for me.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request, leave it in the comments. I'll need the character and if you REALLY want to pick one of the kinks I'll allow it but other than that, it'll be picked at random.

Welcome to my Kink Bingo book. Once one bingo sheet runs out, I switch to a new one. I'll make sure to leave warnings at the beginning of the story if there's something out of the ordinary. A lot of these kinks will be out of the ordinary for some people, feel free to skip that chapter if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't feel offended.


	2. kink list 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't move my list here because it only takes the image address and I can't import it  
> strikethrough= used/requested  
> But in all honesty, if you don't like the kinks that aren't used yet, feel free to use one that is used. I only strikethrough them so I know when to make another list, but feel free to request ones that are already used.  
> The number(s) beside the kink= what chapter(s) they're used in.

~~Deep-throating~~              master/slave                Candle play                        ~~Bondage~~

  ~~ddlg~~   ~~~~(3 &4)                   Dirty talk                       Gang Bang                        Roleplay

 ~~incest~~                            Voyeurism                     Obedience                        Overstimulation

spanking kink              ~~Food~~                            Masturbation                    Mirrors

oral sex                        Object Penetration        ~~Age Kink(older/younger)~~   Begging

double penetration       Pornography                  Edging                              bdsm

 

I know I said this in the notes but I'm going to say it one more time just in case people don't read notes: feel free to use any of the kinks, I only strikethrough them to know when I should make a new list. If you don't like any of the "available" options, pick one that "isn't available". 

ATTENTION REQUESTERS!: If you're going to request something I'm going to always ask these questions if the information isn't provided, so if you could kindly just answer these while requesting that would be greatly appreciated:

1) Do you want to use a name? (not required)

2) Want to stay anonymous? 

3) any specific plot? (not required) 

4) (NEW!) do you want gifs? (could be either clean or dirty)


	3. Tony x f!reader (ddlg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Lena are in a ddlg relationship and things get pretty heated one day after Lena accidentally makes a mistake during a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requester wants to stay anonymous and didn't necessarily request a name but they gave me something to use so I'm going to use it.  
> I'll recreate the story, replacing "Lena" with "(y/n)" if it bothers you guys.  
> Tony is basically Lena's sugar daddy lol, since he makes so much money he just buys her whatever she wants. The only thing that separated them from that type of relationship, is the fact that they're married.  
> I used edging but it's not a MAJOR part of the story so I'm not going to remove it from the list (if it's even there... I honestly don't remember.  
> Italics=thoughts  
> the (y/n) version is the chapter after this one  
> Hunter is a made-up character. The reader is Female  
> (o1/o2)= outfit one or outfit two (it's just for one scene)  
> (e/c)= eye color
> 
> P.S: the flashback is a hot mess

outfits:

1)

 

2)

\--------------

~your pov~ 

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror as I finished applying my lipstick. I took a few steps back and eyed myself. I felt like a million dollars... if not more. I've never worn anything made out of real diamonds before and now that I am, I don't know how to act. I remember the day I met my husband, Tony Stark, like it was yesterday.

_~flashback~_

_I grunted in pain as Loki hit me in the back of the head with his helmet. I wiped away the blood coming out of my nose and glared up at Loki. One of his hands came down and grabbed the hair on the back of my head, forcing my head back so I could fully look up at him._

_"Last chance Lena..." Loki threatened, "you could either come with me and live... **or** you could die"  he shrugged and I spat at him in response. "Just kill me," I demanded and he sighed dramatically, "I really did like you Lena" he paused and lifted up his knife, "but I guess good things really aren't meant to last". I stared him in the eyes as he placed his blade on my throat._

_"could you not do that Loki?" a new voice asked and I watched Loki's eyebrows raise. He let go of my hair and turned to face the person. I rubbed the back of my head and winced at the burning feeling in my scalp._

_"Tony? Is that you?" Loki asked and I looked towards this Tony person. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as I eyed the man-shaped metal suit. "How have you been?" Loki asked and the head of the suit shrunk into the body, revealing a handsome man underneath it._

_"I've been pretty good,"  Tony said and looked down at me, "who's this?" he asked. "Oh her?" Loki glanced down at me, "ah, she's a nobody" he tossed his knife up catching it blade first. "I was about to-" Loki got cut off by a very loud clap of thunder._

_"Loki, you're coming with me" Thor's deep voice spoke from behind me. Thor looked down at me and his eyes widen, "what did you do to her?" he questioned glaring daggers at Loki. "She didn't want to join me sooo..." Loki shrugged in a careless way, "So what? She's your wife! Just because she doesn't want to play villain doesn't mean you could-"Thor's voice started to drown out once I looked back at Tony._

_Tony looked down at me and held his metal hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me plush against his suit. His helmet crawled(?) back onto his head and he looked down at me, "hold on"._

_~end~_

My relationship with my husband seemed normal on the outside but once you know how we are when no one is around, you'd think we're the weirdest couple  **(not trying to say that people with a ddlg kink are weird)**.My husband and I are in a ddlg relationship, I call him daddy whenever people aren't around and he calls me little one. 

I ran my fingers through my hair and traced one of my fingers over the many diamonds on my necklace. "Are you ready Lena?" Tonys deep voice asked from the bedroom, startling me. "Almost" I applied the last finishing touches to my makeup before walking out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. "Can you pass me my heels please?" I requested as I took a seat on the edge of our bed. 

Tony walked over to our walk-in closet and chuckled, "you have like 50 pair of heels, which one?' He asked. "The (o1/o2) heels," I replied and watched him walk out of the closet with my heels in his hands. He handed them to me and I smiled sweetly at him, "thank you  _daddy_ " I spoke in a teasing voice and watched his brown eye darken. 

As I was putting on my heels, I felt him place two fingers under my chin and gently lifted my head up. I looked into his eyes and he leaned down, "now's not the time little one" he warned and stood back up. "I'm sorry daddy," I apologized in an innocent voice, slipping my heels on. I stood up and linked my arm with his and he smiled sweetly at me. We walked out of our room and across the hallway, my heels clicking against the marble floor.

As we reached the stairs, he unhooked our arms and held my hand as we walked down the stairs. Steve, Natasha, and Sam sat waiting for us in the living room. "Let's go kick some ass," Nat said.

~tiny time skip~

I adjusted my dress once we got out of the limo. Tony hooked our arms and smiled down at me. We walked down the red carpet and stopped once we reached the red rope, "names?" the guard asked. 

"Tony Stark and Lena Stark" Tony answered and the guard dragged his pen down the list of names, flipping a few pages before he looked back up at us, before moving the rope to the side. We walked inside and I turned on my earpiece, "I'll try to distract Hunter with Nat while you guys steal the jewel" I told Tony and he nodded, taking off with Sam. 

"I'll be watching from a distance," Steve told me and blended in perfectly with the crowd as he started talking to a group of middle age women. "Hello ladies" Hunter smiled as we approached him. "Hello," I gave him a sweet smile.

"My name's Hunter" he introduced himself and held his right hand out. "I'm Lena, this is my friend Natasha" I introduced me and Nat, using my left hand to shake his right. He gripped my hand gently and brought my hand up to his face, leaning his head down slightly. He paused when he noticed the ring on my finger. His eyes examined the diamond, his eyebrows dropping as an annoyed look spread across his face. 

He let go of my hand and cleared his throat, "that's quite a big diamond" he spoke, straightening his tie. I smiled and looked down at my ring. "Yes... yes it is, it's my mother's ring. She gave it to me for my 18th birthday," I lied and watched his face light up once I said that. "The ring is very beautiful" he complimented and I grinned, "thank you". 

Nat cleared her throat, "where's the bathroom?" he asked and Hunter pointed towards two giant doors, "through those doors, down the hall and on the door to the left" he directed and Nat nodded, taking off. "I saw that you came in with three guys" Hunter commented and I nodded in agreement, "Yes I did, they're just my friends. One of them's married,"  _to me_. 

"I don't usually do this but would you like to see my collection?" Hunter asked and I tilted my head a bit, glancing up at him, "collection of what?". "Just follow me," he ordered and I followed behind him. "She's with me," he told the guards that were in front of two big wooden doors with golden handles. 

They opened the door and revealed a giant vault,  _shit... this is the vault Tony and Sam are supposed to go into_ _... I have to distract him until they're done_. I looked around before placing a hand on my forehead, "I don't feel that good".

Hunter turned to face me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "are you alright?" he asked and I shook my head, "I think I need to lie down". He pulled me into his side and held me there with a tight hold. He brought me up a flight of stairs and stopped when he reached a door at the end of the hallway. Hunter pushed the door open and pulled me inside, gently laying me down on the silky red blanket.

"I'll get you some water" he spoke and left the room, closing the door behind him. I pressed down on my earpiece, "guys I'm in a room on the second floor down the... right hallway I believe. I have to stall long enough for you guys to finish the mission," I told the group and Nat immediately responded, "Roger, do you want me to come to get you once it's completed?" she asked and I paused.

I can't have Tony get me because he'll pull the "sorry about my wife" card. "Nat you can come to get me" I responded before hearing the door drag against the carpet. Hunter walked over to the bed and handed me the cup of water. I sat up and gladly accepted the water, gulping half of it down. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked and squatted down to take my heels off, "better" I smiled and he smiled back. "That's good," he placed my heels beside the nightstand and sat down on the bed in front of me, placing my feet in his lap. 

"those heels must be killing your feet," he grabbed one of my feet and slowly began to rub the sole of my foot. "Y-You don't have to" I gasped out and he waved me off, "it's no big deal". Hunter made his way to the ball of my foot and I chew on my bottom lip to refrain from letting out a groan. 

I sipped on my water and he rubbed the neck part of my big toe. "Mission successful" I jumped at the sound of Tony's voice in my ear and Hunter gave me a weird look. "Sorry, I'm just sensitive there" I lied and he nodded. "I should get going" I mumbled and pulled my legs away from him. 

I slipped my heels back on and stood up, adjusting my dress. Hunter stood up with me and spun me around to face him, he placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me into a firm kiss. 

I squeaked in surprise and tried to push him away from me but failed miserably. "Get off of her you pervert!" Nat yelled catching him off guard. I bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood. "Fuck!" he pushed me away and held onto his lip. I stumbled back and fell on my ass thanks to my heels. Tony came running into the room and grabbed my hand, helping me up. 

"Are you okay?" he asked and examined me. I nodded and he sighed with relief, "what happened?" he asked as we left the room. "I decided to stall because he was going to go into the vault, so I pretended to be light headed and he brought me up here. He brought me water and then once you guys told me the mission was a success, I decided to leave... Then he just kissed me" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"This is why I don't like when you try to 'stall'... you always get hurt" Tony grumbled and opened the door to the limo, "but if I didn't do someth-" he cut me off, "save it". I sighed deeply and looked out of the window.

~tiny time skip~

Tony basically dragged me into our house, "JARVIS lock the doors and make sure no one interrupts us," Tony told his AI and he responded with "okay sir". Tony pushed me into the bedroom and glared down at me. "Lena, how many times have I told you not to do this thing you call stalling?" Tony asked and glanced around the room, "Um... four times?" I guessed and he shook his head, trailing his fingers down the side of my neck.

"One too many times" he growled and roughly pushed me onto the bed before walking over to his closet. "I think you need to be taught a lesson" his voice came out almost muffled as he went deeper into the closet. 

"I-I'm sorry daddy, I knew how much this mission meant to you and... and I didn't want to fail so I had to do something" I whimpered out and he came out of the closet with two of his ties in his hands. "Sorry doesn't cut it anyone little one," he stated and trailed over to me, leaning down so he was about my height. 

"What do parents do when their kids disobey them?" he questioned and gently grabbed one of my wrists, bring it up to the headboard, "th-they punish them" I mentally cursed at myself for stuttering. Tony folded the middle of the tie over both my wrist and the headboard, looping the end through the hold and knotting it afterward to make sure it doesn't come loose. 

"What are the typical punishments?" he requested and I pondered in my thoughts before answering, "the main two are spanking or timeouts". Tony nodded in response and tied my other wrist to the other side of the headboard. "I'm not going to do either" he spoke and I gave him a questioning look. He grabbed a pair of scissors from our nightstand and carefully cut the straps of my dress. 

"Tony! This was my fav-" he placed one of his fingers to my lips and shushed me, "I'll buy you a new one". Tony pulled the dress down my body only stopping to take off my heels. He threw the dress somewhere in the room and smirked, "no bra?". "The dress didn't need one" I mumbled and he dragged his hands down my sides. Tony walked away from the bed and went into the bathroom, coming back with my makeup wipes.

"Tony, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled a wipe out, "daddy" he corrected before rubbing the wipe on one of my cheeks.  _What kind of punishment is this?_ , I laid there and allowed him to take off the rest of my makeup... not like I had much of a choice either way. "Okay... now let's get to your punishment" Tony announced and I pouted. Tony gently pinched one of my nipples but started to slowly add pressure. 

I squirmed once it became too much but he didn't let go. Instead, he crawled between my legs and started to take off his tie with his free hand. "Daddy please let go" I begged and to my surprise, he listened. "Only since you asked nicely," he said before leaning down, "don't expect me to be this nice once the actual fun starts" he whispered and I shivered. I tried to press my thighs together as my arousal began to build up but Tony wasn't having any of that. 

Tony finished undressing and used his tie as a blindfold, heightening all of my other senses. He placed a rough kiss on my lips before trailing down to my neck and biting down. He sucked on the love bite he created making me groan. Tony sucked and bit in a few more places before finally making his way down my body. He circled the tip of his tongue around my nipple making quiet moans fall from my lips. 

One of his hands played with my neglected nipple causing tingle after tingle to shot down my spine and into my core. "Daddy" I moaned breathlessly and he bit down on the side of my breast in response making me flinch. Tony placed messy kisses on my stomach and hips, stopping once he reached my panties. "You're soaked" he commented causing my cheeks to become a deep red.

Tony ran a finger down my panties, pushing slightly when he reached my entrance. I whimpered and he pulled his finger away, pressing it against my lips. I wrapped my lips around his finger and licked it clean. Tony tugged my panties down my legs and tossed them on the floor. He spread my legs and placed a kiss on my outer thigh. "Daddy please" I moaned and he ignored me, trailing kisses up and down my thighs.

Tony sucked on the soft skin of my thighs, leaving hickeys that will gradually get darker as time passes. He circles his tongue around my clit and I bucked my hips, trying to my more out of him. "Bad girl" he muttered and held my hips down with his forearm. Tony used the pad of his tongue to lick long strips up and down my folds, purposely missing my clit every time.

"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry to intrude but the president's outside and wants to speak with you" JARVIS announced and I heard Tony sigh deeply, "tell him I'll be out in a few minutes" Tony responded and I whined. Tony got off the bed and I heard the rustling of clothes. The bed dipped down as Tony sat beside me, "I'll be back in about 10 to 20 minutes" he said and I nodded. 

I jumped in surprise when I felt something poke at my entrance before sliding inside of me. Tony slide something up my legs and patted my stomach. I heard a soft  _click_ and the vibrator between my legs started to vibrate gently. Tony shoved some sort of fabric in my mouth, muffling all of my moans. "Have fun" he teased before leaving. I guess the vibrator was remote controlled because the intensity of the vibrations kept going up and down. 

Tony was playing a cruel game called  _edging_. I became sensitive fast but I couldn't do anything but lay there whimpering and moaning helplessly.

 ******** **********

Tony leaned against the doorway and watched his wife cry out against my makeshift gag helplessly. He's been watching her for the last half hour, the erection in his pants is becoming too painful to ignore. He quietly undressed himself and made his way over to the bed. He reached behind Lena's head and untied the tie that was acting as a blindfold. Tony pulled the rag out of her mouth and watched her (e/c) eyes struggle to stay open.

"Are you going to listen now?" He questioned the girl and she responded by nodded her head frantically and saying, "I'm sorry daddy". Tony pulled her panties off of her and turned off the vibrator but left it inside of her. "I don't think you deserve to have an orgasm" Tony stated and slowly began to thrust the vibrator. "Please, I promise I won't do it again" Lena begged and squirmed.

He slowly slid the vibrator out of her and brought it up to her lips. She took it into her mouth without hesitation and cleaned off her juices off of the device. The bed dipped down as Tony got between her legs, teasing her some more by dragging the head of his cock up and down her folds, pressing down on her clit. "D-Daddy please" Lena begged and Tony restrained himself, wanting to hear her beg once more. 

"You can do better than that" Tony responded teasingly and smirked down at her. "You're seriously starting to irritate the fuck out of me. Fuck me or I'm-" her voice stopped working after Tony pushed into her, "or you'll what?" he asked and start to roughly thrust his hips. She struggled to answer him but managed to get something out, "I-I'll sleep in the guest room" she threatened and Tony just laughed in response.

"You couldn't last" he teased and lifted one of her legs up, placing it on his shoulder. Lena's eyes squeezed shut and she cried out after Tony hit one of her sweet spots, "Oh... right there daddy" she moaned and dug her nails into the tie. Tony let out grunts, moans and heavy breaths, "don't cum" he demanded, causing Lena to whine in response. "Please let me cum" she begged and Tony shook his head, gripping her waist roughly with one hand and squeezing her calf with the other. 

"Daddy please, I promise I'll be a good girl from now on" Lena promised and Tony groaned, feeling his own orgasm building up. "Goddamnit... you're lucky I have a sweet spot for you" he growled in pleasure and his hips bucked. He began to chase his own orgasm, thrusting faster. He reached down as rubbed Lenas clit, causing her to shake and hiss in pleasure once her orgasm hit. 

She cried out Tony's name loudly and came with a string of curse words. Tony came right after her, groaning out her name loudly and digging his nails into her hips as he came. "Fuck," Tony said breathlessly and leaned forward to take off her restraints. He threw his ties on the floor and flopped down on the bed beside her. Tony pulled Lena into his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. 

He watched her fall asleep before falling into a deep sleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey think that this sucked but I've also been writing it at school and early times...


	4. Tony/ F!reader (y/n) version (ddlg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) and Tony are in a ddlg relationship (daddy dom little girl) and (y/n) accidentally makes a mistake during a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a copy of the original ddlg w/ Tony. I'm just changing the name from "Lena" to "(y/n)" so everyone can feel included.

outfits:

1)

 

2)

\--------------

~your pov~ 

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror as I finished applying my lipstick. I took a few steps back and eyed myself. I felt like a million dollars... if not more. I've never worn anything made out of real diamonds before and now that I am, I don't know how to act. I remember the day I met my husband, Tony Stark, like it was yesterday.

_~flashback~_

_I grunted in pain as Loki hit me in the back of the head with his helmet. I wiped away the blood coming out of my nose and glared up at Loki. One of his hands came down and grabbed the hair on the back of my head, forcing my head back so I could fully look up at him._

_"Last chance (y/n)..." Loki threatened, "you could either come with me and live... **or**  you could die"  he shrugged and I spat at him in response. "Just kill me," I demanded and he sighed dramatically, "I really did like you (y/n)" he paused and lifted up his knife, "but I guess good things really aren't meant to last". I stared him in the eyes as he placed his blade on my throat._

_"could you not do that Loki?" a new voice asked and I watched Loki's eyebrows raise. He let go of my hair and turned to face the person. I rubbed the back of my head and winced at the burning feeling in my scalp._

_"Tony? Is that you?" Loki asked and I looked towards this Tony person. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as I eyed the man-shaped metal suit. "How have you been?" Loki asked and the head of the suit shrunk into the body, revealing a handsome man underneath it._

_"I've been pretty good,"  Tony said and looked down at me, "who's this?" he asked. "Oh her?" Loki glanced down at me, "ah, she's a nobody" he tossed his knife up catching it blade first. "I was about to-" Loki got cut off by a very loud clap of thunder._

_"Loki, you're coming with me" Thor's deep voice spoke from behind me. Thor looked down at me and his eyes widen, "what did you do to her?" he questioned glaring daggers at Loki. "She didn't want to join me sooo..." Loki shrugged in a careless way, "So what? She's your wife! Just because she doesn't want to play villain doesn't mean you could-"Thor's voice started to drown out once I looked back at Tony._

_Tony looked down at me and held his metal hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me plush against his suit. His helmet crawled(?) back onto his head and he looked down at me, "hold on"._

_~end~_

My relationship with my husband seemed normal on the outside but once you know how we are when no one is around, you'd think we're the weirdest couple  **(not trying to say that people with a ddlg kink are weird)**.My husband and I are in a ddlg relationship, I call him daddy whenever people aren't around and he calls me little one. 

I ran my fingers through my hair and traced one of my fingers over the many diamonds on my necklace. "Are you ready (y/n)?" Tonys deep voice asked from the bedroom, startling me. "Almost" I applied the last finishing touches to my makeup before walking out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. "Can you pass me my heels please?" I requested as I took a seat on the edge of our bed. 

Tony walked over to our walk-in closet and chuckled, "you have like 50 pair of heels, which one?' He asked. "The (o1/o2) heels," I replied and watched him walk out of the closet with my heels in his hands. He handed them to me and I smiled sweetly at him, "thank you  _daddy_ " I spoke in a teasing voice and watched his brown eye darken. 

As I was putting on my heels, I felt him place two fingers under my chin and gently lifted my head up. I looked into his eyes and he leaned down, "now's not the time little one" he warned and stood back up. "I'm sorry daddy," I apologized in an innocent voice, slipping my heels on. I stood up and linked my arm with his and he smiled sweetly at me. We walked out of our room and across the hallway, my heels clicking against the marble floor.

As we reached the stairs, he unhooked our arms and held my hand as we walked down the stairs. Steve, Natasha, and Sam sat waiting for us in the living room. "Let's go kick some ass," Nat said.

~tiny time skip~

I adjusted my dress once we got out of the limo. Tony hooked our arms and smiled down at me. We walked down the red carpet and stopped once we reached the red rope, "names?" the guard asked. 

"Tony Stark and (y/n) Stark" Tony answered and the guard dragged his pen down the list of names, flipping a few pages before he looked back up at us, before moving the rope to the side. We walked inside and I turned on my earpiece, "I'll try to distract Hunter with Nat while you guys steal the jewel" I told Tony and he nodded, taking off with Sam. 

"I'll be watching from a distance," Steve told me and blended in perfectly with the crowd as he started talking to a group of middle age women. "Hello ladies" Hunter smiled as we approached him. "Hello," I gave him a sweet smile.

"My name's Hunter" he introduced himself and held his right hand out. "I'm (y/n), this is my friend Natasha" I introduced me and Nat, using my left hand to shake his right. He gripped my hand gently and brought my hand up to his face, leaning his head down slightly. He paused when he noticed the ring on my finger. His eyes examined the diamond, his eyebrows dropping as an annoyed look spread across his face. 

He let go of my hand and cleared his throat, "that's quite a big diamond" he spoke, straightening his tie. I smiled and looked down at my ring. "Yes... yes it is, it's my mother's ring. She gave it to me for my 18th birthday," I lied and watched his face light up once I said that. "The ring is very beautiful" he complimented and I grinned, "thank you". 

Nat cleared her throat, "where's the bathroom?" he asked and Hunter pointed towards two giant doors, "through those doors, down the hall and on the door to the left" he directed and Nat nodded, taking off. "I saw that you came in with three guys" Hunter commented and I nodded in agreement, "Yes I did, they're just my friends. One of them's married,"  _to me_. 

"I don't usually do this but would you like to see my collection?" Hunter asked and I tilted my head a bit, glancing up at him, "collection of what?". "Just follow me," he ordered and I followed behind him. "She's with me," he told the guards that were in front of two big wooden doors with golden handles. 

They opened the door and revealed a giant vault,  _shit... this is the vault Tony and Sam are supposed to go into_ _... I have to distract him until they're done_. I looked around before placing a hand on my forehead, "I don't feel that good".

Hunter turned to face me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "are you alright?" he asked and I shook my head, "I think I need to lie down". He pulled me into his side and held me there with a tight hold. He brought me up a flight of stairs and stopped when he reached a door at the end of the hallway. Hunter pushed the door open and pulled me inside, gently laying me down on the silky red blanket.

"I'll get you some water" he spoke and left the room, closing the door behind him. I pressed down on my earpiece, "guys I'm in a room on the second floor down the... right hallway I believe. I have to stall long enough for you guys to finish the mission," I told the group and Nat immediately responded, "Roger, do you want me to come to get you once it's completed?" she asked and I paused.

I can't have Tony get me because he'll pull the "sorry about my wife" card. "Nat you can come to get me" I responded before hearing the door drag against the carpet. Hunter walked over to the bed and handed me the cup of water. I sat up and gladly accepted the water, gulping half of it down. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked and squatted down to take my heels off, "better" I smiled and he smiled back. "That's good," he placed my heels beside the nightstand and sat down on the bed in front of me, placing my feet in his lap. 

"those heels must be killing your feet," he grabbed one of my feet and slowly began to rub the sole of my foot. "Y-You don't have to" I gasped out and he waved me off, "it's no big deal". Hunter made his way to the ball of my foot and I chew on my bottom lip to refrain from letting out a groan. 

I sipped on my water and he rubbed the neck part of my big toe. "Mission successful" I jumped at the sound of Tony's voice in my ear and Hunter gave me a weird look. "Sorry, I'm just sensitive there" I lied and he nodded. "I should get going" I mumbled and pulled my legs away from him. 

I slipped my heels back on and stood up, adjusting my dress. Hunter stood up with me and spun me around to face him, he placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me into a firm kiss. 

I squeaked in surprise and tried to push him away from me but failed miserably. "Get off of her you pervert!" Nat yelled catching him off guard. I bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood. "Fuck!" he pushed me away and held onto his lip. I stumbled back and fell on my ass thanks to my heels. Tony came running into the room and grabbed my hand, helping me up. 

"Are you okay?" he asked and examined me. I nodded and he sighed with relief, "what happened?" he asked as we left the room. "I decided to stall because he was going to go into the vault, so I pretended to be light headed and he brought me up here. He brought me water and then once you guys told me the mission was a success, I decided to leave... Then he just kissed me" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"This is why I don't like when you try to 'stall'... you always get hurt" Tony grumbled and opened the door to the limo, "but if I didn't do someth-" he cut me off, "save it". I sighed deeply and looked out of the window.

~tiny time skip~

Tony basically dragged me into our house, "JARVIS lock the doors and make sure no one interrupts us," Tony told his AI and he responded with "okay sir". Tony pushed me into the bedroom and glared down at me. "(y/n), how many times have I told you not to do this thing you call stalling?" Tony asked and glanced around the room, "Um... four times?" I guessed and he shook his head, trailing his fingers down the side of my neck.

"One too many times" he growled and roughly pushed me onto the bed before walking over to his closet. "I think you need to be taught a lesson" his voice came out almost muffled as he went deeper into the closet. 

"I-I'm sorry daddy, I knew how much this mission meant to you and... and I didn't want to fail so I had to do something" I whimpered out and he came out of the closet with two of his ties in his hands. "Sorry doesn't cut it anyone little one," he stated and trailed over to me, leaning down so he was about my height. 

"What do parents do when their kids disobey them?" he questioned and gently grabbed one of my wrists, bring it up to the headboard, "th-they punish them" I mentally cursed at myself for stuttering. Tony folded the middle of the tie over both my wrist and the headboard, looping the end through the hold and knotting it afterward to make sure it doesn't come loose. 

"What are the typical punishments?" he requested and I pondered in my thoughts before answering, "the main two are spanking or timeouts". Tony nodded in response and tied my other wrist to the other side of the headboard. "I'm not going to do either" he spoke and I gave him a questioning look. He grabbed a pair of scissors from our nightstand and carefully cut the straps of my dress. 

"Tony! This was my fav-" he placed one of his fingers to my lips and shushed me, "I'll buy you a new one". Tony pulled the dress down my body only stopping to take off my heels. He threw the dress somewhere in the room and smirked, "no bra?". "The dress didn't need one" I mumbled and he dragged his hands down my sides. Tony walked away from the bed and went into the bathroom, coming back with my makeup wipes.

"Tony, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled a wipe out, "daddy" he corrected before rubbing the wipe on one of my cheeks.  _What kind of punishment is this?_ , I laid there and allowed him to take off the rest of my makeup... not like I had much of a choice either way. "Okay... now let's get to your punishment" Tony announced and I pouted. Tony gently pinched one of my nipples but started to slowly add pressure. 

I squirmed once it became too much but he didn't let go. Instead, he crawled between my legs and started to take off his tie with his free hand. "Daddy please let go" I begged and to my surprise, he listened. "Only since you asked nicely," he said before leaning down, "don't expect me to be this nice once the actual fun starts" he whispered and I shivered. I tried to press my thighs together as my arousal began to build up but Tony wasn't having any of that. 

Tony finished undressing and used his tie as a blindfold, heightening all of my other senses. He placed a rough kiss on my lips before trailing down to my neck and biting down. He sucked on the love bite he created making me groan. Tony sucked and bit in a few more places before finally making his way down my body. He circled the tip of his tongue around my nipple making quiet moans fall from my lips. 

One of his hands played with my neglected nipple causing tingle after tingle to shot down my spine and into my core. "Daddy" I moaned breathlessly and he bit down on the side of my breast in response making me flinch. Tony placed messy kisses on my stomach and hips, stopping once he reached my panties. "You're soaked" he commented causing my cheeks to become a deep red.

Tony ran a finger down my panties, pushing slightly when he reached my entrance. I whimpered and he pulled his finger away, pressing it against my lips. I wrapped my lips around his finger and licked it clean. Tony tugged my panties down my legs and tossed them on the floor. He spread my legs and placed a kiss on my outer thigh. "Daddy please" I moaned and he ignored me, trailing kisses up and down my thighs.

Tony sucked on the soft skin of my thighs, leaving hickeys that will gradually get darker as time passes. He circles his tongue around my clit and I bucked my hips, trying to my more out of him. "Bad girl" he muttered and held my hips down with his forearm. Tony used the pad of his tongue to lick long strips up and down my folds, purposely missing my clit every time.

"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry to intrude but the president's outside and wants to speak with you" JARVIS announced and I heard Tony sigh deeply, "tell him I'll be out in a few minutes" Tony responded and I whined. Tony got off the bed and I heard the rustling of clothes. The bed dipped down as Tony sat beside me, "I'll be back in about 10 to 20 minutes" he said and I nodded. 

I jumped in surprise when I felt something poke at my entrance before sliding inside of me. Tony slide something up my legs and patted my stomach. I heard a soft  _click_  and the vibrator between my legs started to vibrate gently. Tony shoved some sort of fabric in my mouth, muffling all of my moans. "Have fun" he teased before leaving. I guess the vibrator was remote controlled because the intensity of the vibrations kept going up and down. 

Tony was playing a cruel game called  _edging_. I became sensitive fast but I couldn't do anything but lay there whimpering and moaning helplessly.

********   **********

Tony leaned against the doorway and watched his wife cry out against my makeshift gag helplessly. He's been watching her for the last half hour, the erection in his pants is becoming too painful to ignore. He quietly undressed himself and made his way over to the bed. He reached behind (y/n)'s head and untied the tie that was acting as a blindfold. Tony pulled the rag out of her mouth and watched her (e/c) eyes struggle to stay open.

"Are you going to listen now?" He questioned the girl and she responded by nodded her head frantically and saying, "I'm sorry daddy". Tony pulled her panties off of her and turned off the vibrator but left it inside of her. "I don't think you deserve to have an orgasm" Tony stated and slowly began to thrust the vibrator. "Please, I promise I won't do it again" (y/n) begged and squirmed.

He slowly slid the vibrator out of her and brought it up to her lips. She took it into her mouth without hesitation and cleaned off her juices off of the device. The bed dipped down as Tony got between her legs, teasing her some more by dragging the head of his cock up and down her folds, pressing down on her clit. "D-Daddy please" (y/n) begged and Tony restrained himself, wanting to hear her beg once more. 

"You can do better than that" Tony responded teasingly and smirked down at her. "You're seriously starting to irritate the fuck out of me. Fuck me or I'm-" her voice stopped working after Tony pushed into her, "or you'll what?" he asked and start to roughly thrust his hips. She struggled to answer him but managed to get something out, "I-I'll sleep in the guest room" she threatened and Tony just laughed in response.

"You couldn't last" he teased and lifted one of her legs up, placing it on his shoulder. (y/n)'s eyes squeezed shut and she cried out after Tony hit one of her sweet spots, "Oh... right there daddy" she moaned and dug her nails into the tie. Tony let out grunts, moans and heavy breaths, "don't cum" he demanded, causing (y/n) to whine in response. "Please let me cum" she begged and Tony shook his head, gripping her waist roughly with one hand and squeezing her calf with the other. 

"Daddy please, I promise I'll be a good girl from now on" (y/n) promised and Tony groaned, feeling his own orgasm building up. "Goddamnit... you're lucky I have a sweet spot for you" he growled in pleasure and his hips bucked. He began to chase his own orgasm, thrusting faster. He reached down as rubbed (y/n)s clit, causing her to shake and hiss in pleasure once her orgasm hit. 

She cried out Tony's name loudly and came with a string of curse words. Tony came right after her, groaning out her name loudly and digging his nails into her hips as he came. "Fuck," Tony said breathlessly and leaned forward to take off her restraints. He threw his ties on the floor and flopped down on the bed beside her. Tony pulled (y/n) into his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. 

He watched her fall asleep before falling into a deep sleep himself. 


	6. Older Bucky/younger f!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is forced to train the new solider, (y/n). (y/n) has an attitude problem that no one else wants to deal with, so they sent James and (y/n) to a hidden off-campus place so he could do the "training" without distractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mueslispidey.  
> Let's say that (y/n) is 24 and Bucky is 48... and that (y/n)'s the president's daughter, that's why they won't kick her out.  
> (y/n)= your name  
> (h/c)= hair color

"(y/n)" The General spoke before sliding his key into the lock and unlocking the door that the girl was kept in for safety reasons. "What do you want now?" the (h/c) haired girl asked, her back facing the door. "You and Lieutenant General, James Buchanan, are going to a site off-campus for some private training," the General said and stepped to the side, allowing Bucky to walk inside of the room.

"She's giving you trouble?" James asked in a shocked tone, "she may not look like much but that woman has the toughest balls I've ever," replied the General and (y/n) smirked, turning to face the group of men at her doorway. "I've been training soldiers for 23 years and I've never once met one even half as brave" (y/n) figured she'd take that as a compliment.

"Isn't that good?" questioned Bucky and the General cleared his throat, "yes it is...  _but_ she doesn't know how to control it," said the Gener and (y/n) rolled her eyes. "I can control it," (y/n) snapped and sat up in her bed, "I just don't want to" she crossed her arms and eyed James. "The least you could do is obey your superiors," The General spoke and (y/n) rolled her eyes.

"What're you scared of me or somethin'?" (y/n) jumped up and walked up to the General so they were now face-to-face, "or are you scared of what my father would do to you if you upset me?" she asked in a low voice and the General let out a nervous chuckle. "James... could you take (y/n) to get breakfast while we finalize your 'trip'?" the General glanced over at Bucky and he nodded, grabbing the girls upper arm and pulling her away from the General. 

"Don't touch me" (y/n) forcefully pulled her arm out of James grasp and pushed past the men. Bucky caught up to her easily and folded his hands behind his back, walking beside her. "What time of name is James 'Bucky' Buchanan?" (y/n) asked and James looked down at her, "it's a nickname" he opened the door to the cafeteria and motioned her to go inside. (y/n) walked in and immediately walked towards where the food was being distributed. 

"What will you have?" lunch man asked and (y/n) face twisted into a look of disgust, "James the food looks like shit" (y/n) complained as James approached them. "Lieutenant" James corrected before scanning over the food choices. He had to agree with her, the food they severed the 'lower class' looked like shit compared to what they serve the 'upper class'. "Try the bacon and eggs?" James suggested and (y/n) gave him a questionable look.

"I'm not eating that shit" (y/n) spun around but Bucky grabbed her arm before she could walk away, "You need to eat something, you can't train on an empty stomach" James demanded and (y/n) sighed deeply, "fine... I'll eat the shitty bacon and eggs". "entitled bitch," the lunch guy muttered and (y/n) raise an eyebrow, "excuse me?" she moved closer to the stand and leaned against it, "wanna repeat that?".

"I said that you were an entitled bitch," the guy repeated and (y/n) nodded, "right... you're a lunch lady, I'm the president's daughter. Just remember that I basically have your life in the palm of my hands. If I wanted you fired, I could have you fired... If I wanted you de-" "That's enough soldier" James snapped and stared down at the shorter girl with hard eyes. (y/n) never usually obeyed anyone but there was something about James that made her want to do more than obey his commands. 

(Y/n) shrugged and sighed deeply, eyeing the plate of food the man was trying to hand her. She brought her hand up and snatched the few pieces of bacon on the tray. "Let's get this fucking training over with," she grumbled and broke pieces of the bacon off, popping it in her mouth. 

***************

"you hit like a kid," James teased (y/n) and dodged her next punch. "Why are we fighting? This is a war... you're not gonna fist fight someone with a gun," she tried to use her leg to trip James, but it backfired and he tripped her instead. "If we ever get ambushed, you're going to need to know how to fight" James held his hand out and (y/n) grabbed it, squeaking in surprised by how fast he pulled her up.

"What happened to your arm?" (y/n) pointed to his metal arm and he sighed, "happened during an ambush" he said before carefully throwing a punch towards her face, making sure his fist didn't hit her if she didn't dodge it. Luckily, she ducked her head under his arm and swept her leg behind his, knocking him back. James grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him, and (y/n) ended up straddling him.

After a few seconds of them just laying there, (y/n) sat up and immediately came in contact with the large bulge straining against James' pants. "I'm surprised you're still able to get it up," (y/n) said teasingly and wiggled her hips, making James hands shoot up and clamp down on her hips. "What makes you say that" he glared up at her and she raised an eyebrow, "you're old" she stated and James gave her an overdramatic hurt face, placing a hand on his chest. 

(y/n) rolled her hips and James grunted, "stop" he demanded but (y/n) ignored him and continued to rock her hips. James' clenched his jaw and let out a harsh breath through his nose. "I'm not that old" he defended but (y/n) wasn't even listening to him, since she was too busy now trying to get herself off. "Fine, I'll prove to you that I'm not old," Bucky said before reaching behind her and grabbing a handful of hair, pulling her down onto the mat beside him.

James climbed over her and brought a hand up, clamping it down gently on her neck. He gave (y/n) a few seconds to register what was happening before using his metal hand to unzip her bra. He pushed her bra straps off of her shoulders and threw it to the side, bringing his attention back to her breast. "Still think I'm old?" he glanced up at her just in time to see her nod. He used his metal fingers to pinch and circle her nipples, making her shiver. 

"W-Wait, what if there are cameras?" (y/n) asked in a slightly panicked tone, "since when did you care about cameras?" James sat up and leaned down, nibbling on her ear. "Cameras or not, we're going to give a show to rememebr" James whispered in her ear and nibbled on her jaw, sucking a hickey on the side of her neck. "J-James-" Bucky cut her off, "you're not allowed to call me by my name. That's something you need to earn... You'll only address me as either Lieutenant, General, or sir" he stared at her with cold eyes.

"Fine," (y/n) huffed out and James leaned down, flicking his tongue over her nipple. (y/n) shuddered and let out quiet moans as James switched between breasts. James placed kisses down her body, stopping once he reached her shorts. He glanced up at her wanting to make sure that she's okay with this and when she didn't say anything he just assumed that she's okay with it. 

He undid the little knot that was holding her shorts up and slid them down her legs. "Sir please... I need you inside me" (y/n) begged in a quiet voice making James smirk.

"Beg" he pulled her panties down and spread her legs. "You're so wet" he commented as he dragged a finger down her slit. "P-Please fuck me sir" (y/n) begged and James could feel his cock twitch, begging to come out of its prison humans called pants. "Since you asked so nicely," James sat up and removed his hand from her neck, pushing his gym pants down his legs. His cock sprung free and stood up proud and tall. 

(y/n)'s eyes widened at the size of him. She's only ever been with one person before and he wasn't nearly half the size of James. "Nervous?" James chuckled and looked down at her, frowning slightly when he saw her nod. "Are you a virgin?" he asked, slowly crawling over her. "N-No," (y/n) answered truthfully and James raised an eyebrow. "You're really big compared to the guy I lost it to, "she whispered and James grinned, his ego inflating even more. 

"I'll be gentle" he promised and lined himself up with her entrance. He slowly sunk himself inside of her, savoring the feeling of her walls tightening around him. "Jeez you're tight as hell" he grunted and drew his hips back slowly, plunging back into her. (y/n) let out a sharp gasp when she felt Bucky hit something deep inside of her. "I found it already?" James said in disbelief and (y/n) gave him a confused look.

"Your G-spot honey," he placed a quick kiss on her lips before drawing his hips back again and harshly plunging back into her. "Sir" she moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders once James started to pick up the speed. "Such a tight pussy," James groaned out and shifted so he was kneeling, "I gotta stretch you out a bit". James grabbed one of her legs and placed her calf on his shoulder, picking up the pace. 

"Still think I'm old?" he asked (y/n) and she nodded, loud moans and cries leaving her mouth. James gripped her ankle with his metal hand and her hip with the other one. "Fucking hell baby" he moaned and chewed on his bottom lip, loving how well her body responded to his. "You close baby?" he looked down into her half closed eyes and watched her struggle to answer. "Y-Y-Yes sir" (y/n) managed to say and James smirked.

"You can't cum until you admit that I'm not as old as you think I am" James grunted and his hips bucked, his thrusts slowly starting to get sloppy. (y/n) refused to give into him, having too much pride in how calling him old affected him. James reached down and rubbed her clit in figure eights with his thumb. "Sir!" she cried out and arched her back, trying to get away from his hand. 

"Say it (y/n)" he demanded and rubbed harder. "Fine! Y-You're not old! Now please let me cum!" (y/n) cried out and James grinned, "alright... you can cum (y/n)". (y/n) came with a loud cry of his name and a string of profanities. James slowed his thrusts, allowing her to come down from her high before speeding up a bit so he could reach his orgasm. "Ah fuck" he moaned and held his hips still as his cum flowed out of him and into her.

"w-wow" (y/n) breathed out and James pulled out of her, laying down next to her. "Not so bad right?" James grinned and wrapped an arm around her torso, pulling her into his chest. "I need a shower," (y/n) mumbled and James kissed her shoulder. 

"round two in the shower?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm on vacation rn and I've been doing little bits and pieces, I got most of it done on the plane and just finished it up at 12am. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Sebastian Michaelis/F!r (food)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian decides to spice up his sex life bu using food during the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)= your name
> 
> It was really hard for me to choose a character. I love both Sebastian and Joker (but my love for Sebastian is stronger)  
> The requested is Angelzdemon5
> 
> I couldn’t really come up with an outfit for this story, sorry  
> one last thing, I actually finished this but I forgot that my computer was dying so I lost everything that wasn't saved so if it kinda gets sloppy, that's why

Sometimes you wondered why Ciel hired you. Sebastian seems to take care of _everything_ on his own. Maybe he’s just keeping you here because you're Sebastian’s mate, or because you were his mother’s best friend. Either way, you're glad he hasn’t thrown you out yet. 

“Sebastian, can I please help with dinner?” you approached your lover and attempted to wrap your arms around his waist, only to have him remove your arms as he made his way over to the cutting board. 

“Your assistance is not needed my dear,” Sebastian said as he began to cut the vegetables. “I get that you can do everything yourself but I would like to help once in a while,” you grabbed onto his arm and gave him a begging look.

Sebastian paused, looking down at you as he thought. He stared at you for a good five seconds before letting out a barely audible sigh. “Fine, you may help,” he said and you grinned, cheering inwardly.

Sebastian suddenly picked you up and sat you on the island. “Would you kindly cut and peel the carrots for me?” He handed you a knife and placed a few carrots next to you.

you gently took the knife from his hand and carefully used the sharp blade to slice the skin off of the carrot. 

Sebastian stood beside me, quietly chopping the heads of the broccoli off, and then cutting the stems into four pieces. 

“So, you’re making a soup?” you quickly glanced at the chicken broth on the counter and the different varieties of vegetables. 

“Yes, young master isn’t feeling very well,” he replied, keeping his focus on the broccoli stems he was chopping.

”Is it a cold or- ow,” you winced as you accidentally sliced my finger, dropping the carrot beside you on the island. Sebastian’s red eyes eyed my finger before he placed his knife down and left the kitchen.

”Sebastian!” you called out, “you can’t just leave me here!”.

”I would never leave you injured my dear,” Sebastian appeared in front of you, startling me. “I was simply just getting bandages,” he gave you a small smile before grabbing your hand.

Even while sitting on the island, Sebastian was still a head or two taller than you. He gently grabbed your hand and leaned down to lick the blood dripping out of the cut. "S-Sebastian that's gross!" you blushed and he smirked up at you, "I couldn't resist my dear," he winked at you before cleaning your finger properly and placing a band-aid on it. 

Sebastian kissed your finger before kissing up your arm. He paused at your neck, his soft lips placing kisses on the side of it. "S-Sebastian..." you whispered and placed your hands on his shoulders, "you should get back to cooking," you whimpered when he bit down.

"you're more important," he mumbled against your neck and closed his lips on the side of your neck, sucking harshly. You gasped, a sharp electric feeling shot down your back when he did this. You felt his hands grip the hem of your pants and tugged them down and off your legs, leaving you in a tank top and a pair of panties.

He pulled away and grinned when he saw your panties. "Red lace, my favorite," he whispered in your ear before he lowered himself onto his knees.

"Spread your legs," he mumbled and you obeyed, moving closer to the edge of the counter to give him easy access. He pushed your panties to the side and glanced up at you, "continue working, you only have a few left" he mumbled before sliding two fingers under the crotch of your panties and moving it to the side. 

You did what he said, picking up the knife and carrot with shaky hands. Sebastian leaned down and placed a kiss on your folds before poking his tongue out to tease the tip of your clit.

Your hands stilled when he did his, causing his movements to do the same. "When you stop, I stop," he spoke, his voice slightly muffled due to him being buried between your legs. 

You took a deep breath before continuing to cut and peel, feeling his tongue continue its work on your clit.

You let out a moan of his name when he pressed his tongue harder against the little bundle of nerves. Your hands shake slightly as you dragged the knife down the carrot, watching the skin curl and fall off, landing on Sebastian's shoulders.

He didn't seem to mind, circling your clit with his tongue before dipping his tongue inside of you. You struggled to continue your task, hands shaking, eyes opening and closing and your breath was labored.

Sebastian noticed your struggle and chuckled against you, lifting his head from between your thighs. "You can stop now," he said and you sighed with relief, dropping the vegetable and knife on the counter next to you.

Sebastian lowered his head again and stuck his tongue out, circling his tongue around your clit. You moaned and reached down, tugging on his raven black hair. You flinched when something cold, but firm rubbed between your slit before slipping inside of you.

"S-Sebastian, what is that?" you asked and he pulled his head away, allowing you to see the orange vegetable that was halfway inside of you. 

He lowered his head again and pressed the tip of his tongue against your clit, moving it side to side. You clenched around the carrot, removing a hand from his air so you could lean on it for support.

A pressure began to build underneath your belly button, slowly but surely getting denser with each moment that passes by. Sebastian pushed the carrot deeper inside of you, rubbing against your g-spot once or twice. 

Sebastian kept a steady pace, occasionally pushing in deeper to graze against your g-spot. His lips closed around your clit, sucking on it harshly. You let out a choked moan, your arm giving out and your back hit the island with a  _thump_. 

He pulled his head back, taking your clit with him. Sharp sparks of pleasure rushed up and down your spine. Sebastian grinned at you before taking your clit back into his mouth and flattening his tongue over it giving it a few licks before shaking his side to side. 

The carrot stilled inside of you, pressing harshly against your g-spot and he twisted it a few times, rubbing against the sweet spot multiple times. 

You were almost at the top of the rollercoaster, just a few more pushes and you'll be there. His tongue drew letters on your clit. It took ou a few seconds to realize that he was spelling his name into your body,  _S E B A S T I A N_. 

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as waves of pleasure ran through your body. Your vision dotted with white dots and your thighs closed around Sebastian's head, locking him there.

Your back arched and you let out a high pitch moan. He gave your clit gentle licks, drawing out your orgasm. Once you started to come down from your high, he pulled away, leaving you a twitching mess.

Your clit felt hot, nerves tingling with pleasure. Your eyes felt heavy, you could barely keep them open. The carrot fell out of you and hit the floor with a wet thud. 

"You can't pass out on me yet dear, we've barely begun"

Sebastian stood up and eyed your barely conscious form. He grinned, lips swollen and glistening with your juices. "You can't pass out on me yet dear, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry that I’m so shit at updating. While I was in school, it was hard for me to write stories cause off all the work and you would think I’d be able to bang these out in the summer but nope. Once again, I’m really sorry  
> also... do you want a pt.2?


	9. Kink List 2

Even though I haven't finished the first one, I wanted to make another one because I started to add animes, So... yeah, here's list #2.

 

Dirty talk                     choking kink           closet sex

Kagune sex                public sex                 hand kink (like sucking on fingers and stuff)

daddy kink                  car sex                    hair pulling


End file.
